


Tease

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Kise is going to kill them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kikaga’s prompt on Tumblr: ‘Kise being double penetrated by kagami and aomine. I’m sorry.’ This isn’t exactly what she wanted, though. Sorry ^^’

**Tease**

Aomine stops abruptly and Kagami hits him with shopping trolley.

"What the hell?" the red-head growls, looking at his lover. Aomine doesn’t even .look at him, his eyes glued to the screen of his cell phone, his face red "Ahomine, what are you reading? Who texted you?"

Without a word Aomine gives the device to Kagami. Taiga shrugs and takes it, a little curious about what made his lover speechless. 

One glance at the screen tells him everything.

There is a picture of Kise. Better yet: the reflection of Kise kneeling on their bed with his legs spread widely. One of his hands is spreading his ass-cheeks and Kagami can clearly see two tips of dildos. The blond’s face is red, his body covered in sweat, but he is smirking, his eyes sparkling and Kagami gulps, trying to calm himself. He doesn’t want to get a boner in the middle on the shop.

Under the picture is short message “Don’t you agree that we can finally do it?~~ I don’t want to hear any “No”. Come back home quickly.”

Kagami looks at Aomine and the other man nods; they know each other so well that words aren’t needed anymore.

They continue shopping like nothing happened, promising they will make Kise pay… and waiting for them is some kind of a punishment, right?


End file.
